wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański Kończący się nader niespodziewanem oświadczeniem murzyna Karefinotu. Nadeszła zima, bardzo ostra w tej szerokości geograficznej. Dały się już odczuwać pierwsze zimna, zwiastujące potężne mrozy. Godfrey winszował sobie w duszy, że w domostwie urządził był piec, służący już nietylko do gotowania strawy, lecz także do ogrzewania mieszkania. Palisada dawno już była gotowa, a mocna brama stanowiła uzupełnienie warowni. W ciągu najbliższych sześciu tygodni, więc do połowy grudnia, przeważnie były dni słotne i często niepodobna było wyjść z domu. Jako pierwsze zwiastuny ostrej zimy zjawiły się straszne wichry, wstrząsające potężnemi konarami drzew i zaścielające całe otoczenie mnóstwem połamanych konarów, w łatwy sposób zaopatrując mieszkańców wyspy Finy w nowe zapasy opału. Lokatorzy drzewa Wilhelma ubierali się w miarę możności jak najcieplej. Wyruszając na wyprawy celem zdobycia zapasów żywności, wkładali wełnianą odzież, znalezioną w kufrze, ale rychło i ona przestała wystarczać wobec potęgującego się z dnia na dzień zimna. Zaprzestano tedy polowań, wymagających kilkugodzinnego przebywania na polu, a rychło spadły śniegi tak obfite, że Godfrey zapytywał się w duchu, czy przypadkiem nie dostał się w okolice Oceanu Lodowatego. Wiadomo, że Ameryka Północna z powodu wichrów północnych, szalejących po nieosłoniętej płaszczyźnie, należy do najzimniejszych krajów na świecie. Zima ciągnie się tam niemal do maja i trzeba wielu środków zapobiegawczych, by jej skutecznie stawić czoło. Godfrey nie wiedział, że wyspa Finy leży w innej szerokości geograficznej, niż mógł był wnosić z czasu trwania podróży. Wprawdzie wnętrze drzewa urządzono, o ile się dało wygodnie, zabezpieczając je przed deszczem i wichrem, lecz mimo to mrozy dawały się im potężnie we znaki. Naczyń kuchennych było zamało, a słone mięso żółwia również się wyczerpywało. To też od czasu do czasu zmuszeni byli poświęcić ze swego stada jakiegoś królika, czy kozę, zmniejszając w ten sposób swój dobytek. W takich warunkach było całkiem zrozumiałem, że myśli Godfreya przybierały coraz posępniejsze zabarwienie. Na domiar złego dostał ciężkiej febry, która przez dwa tygodnie męczyła go bezlitośnie. Gdyby nie domowa apteczka, którą zawdzięczał zawartości nieocenionego kufra, niewiadomo, czy byłby wogóle odzyskał zdrowie. Przytem Tartelett wcale się nie nadawał do pielęgnowania chorego. Jedynie Karefinotu umiał mu oddawać przysługi niezbędne i jemu też zawdzięczał, że zwolna wracać zaczął do sił. W czasie choroby miał więcej, niż kiedykolwiek czasu do rozmyślań i robienia sobie gorżkich wyrzutów. Wszak on sam, a nie kto inny, był sprawcą tej ciężkiej sytuacji, z której na razie żadnego nie widział ratunku. Ileż to razy w gorączkowych majaczeniach przyzywał do siebie Finę, swą uroczą narzeczonę, której zapewne już nigdy nie zobaczy! Ileż razy gorącą tęsknotą myślał o wuju, od którego dzieli go bezmiar Oceanu! Jakże inaczej przedstawia się w rzeczywistości ów żywot Robinzona, o którym marzył był jako o najwyższym ideale! Teraz przekonał się, jak bardzo rzeczywistość odbiega od mrzonek młodocianych! I niestety, z każdym dniem, spędzonym na bezludnej wyspie słabła nadzieja powrotu kiedykolwiek do rodzinnego ogniska! Tak minął cały grudzień, a dopiero pod koniec tego miesiąca Godfrey zaczął odzyskiwać siły. Tartelett natomiast, dzięki widocznie specjalnej łasce nieba, był całkiem zdrów i krzepki. Mimo to nie przestawał się skarżyć i wygłaszać gorżkich żalów! Podobnie, jak w grocie Kalipso, po odjeździe Ulissesa nie rozbrzmiewały śpiewy, tak w drzewie Wilhelma zmilkły na zawsze dźwięki skrzypiec, gdyż wszystkie struny popękały od zimna! Wśród najrozmaitszych obaw, jakie w tych czasach trapiły Godfreya, obok lęku przed napaścią dzikich zwierząt była też troska, że dzicy, znający położenie wyspy, gotowi którego dnia powrócić tu z większemi siłami. Przed tym wrogiem palisada nie mogłaby ich obronić! Po dojrzałym namyśle Godfrey doszedł do przekonania, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa najpewniej będzie się schronić na gałęzie drzew. Należy się tylko postarać o łatwiejszy dostęp. Wąski otwór u rozwidlenia gałęzi ogromnie ułatwi obronę z góry! Przy pomocy Karefinota udało mu się w wydrążeniu drzewa zrobić w korze schodki, po których z łatwością można było wbiegać na gałęzie. Po ukończeniu tej dość żmudnej roboty, Godfrey rzekł z uśmiechem zadowolenia: – Prawdziwie, teraz już możemy mówić, że na parterze mamy mieszkanie miejskie, a na piętrze letnią willę! – Wolałbym piwnicę przy ulicy Montgomery! – westchnął Tartelett. Nadeszły święta Bożego Narodzenia, tak uroczyście święcone w Stanach Zjednoczonych! A w parę dni później Nowy Rok, przywodzący na myśl tyle wspomnień rozkosznych! Tym razem Nowy Rok przyniósł jedynie w darze wichurę i śnieżną zawieję i trzaskające mrozy. Już od pół roku rozbitki z „Marzenia” odcięci byli od świata. Nowy Rok nie zapowiadał się pomyślnie, nasuwając mieszkańcom wyspy Finy przykre myśli, że teraz dopiero zaczną się dla nich najgorsze utrapienia. Do 18 stycznia szalały śnieżne zawieje. Zwierzęta domowe w braku paszy, musiano wypuścić na łąkę, gdzie tu i ówdzie mogły się pożywić gałązkami krzewów lub mchem. Tegoż dnia wieczorem powietrze nagle się zmieniło: nastąpiła odwilż i spadł obfity zimny deszcz. Cała wyspa zasnuła się w mokre płachty mgieł, nie pozwalające widzieć o trzy kroki przed siebie, a w drzewie Wilhelma ciemno było jak w grobie. Godfrey i Karefinotu, wyciągnięci na swych posłaniach z siana, napróżno starali się zasnąć, a Tartelett przy mdłem świetle łuczywa czytał biblję. Około godziny 10 od północnej części wyspy dobiegł głuchy ryk, z każdą chwilą głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy. Niepodobna się było mylić. Najdokładniej mogli rozbitki rozróżnić ryki dzikich zwierząt, wałęsających się gdzieś w pobliżu, a sytuacja przedstawiała się tem groźniej, że obok wycia tygrysa i hyjeny, w strasznym tym koncercie słychać też było ryk lwa i pantery. Godfrey, Karefinotu i Tartelett równocześnie się zerwali, zdjęci trwogą śmiertelną. O ile jednak Karefinotu dzielił zrozumiałe przerażenie swych białych towarzyszy, to obok tego uczucia, na twarzy jego odbiło się też najwyższe zdumienie. Przez nieskończenie długie dwie godziny, trzej mężczyźni znosili najokropniejszą mękę wyczekiwania i niepewności. Od czasu do czasu doleciał ich ryk zwierzęcia z bardzo nieznacznej odległości, to znów milkło wszystko raptownie, jak gdyby gromada drapieżców nie znając drogi, błąkała się bezradnie. To pozwoliło im żywić nadzieję, że może jednak drzewo Wilhelma uniknie niebezpieczeństwa napadu! – Niech się stanie, co się stać musi! – rozmyślał Godfrey. – Jeśli nam się nie uda wytępić tych dzikich bestyj, to i tak wcześniej czy później padniemy ich ofiarą! Zaraz po północy wycie i ryki ponowiły się ze wzmożoną siłą. Teraz już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że gromada drapieżców zbliża się do ich domostwa. Tak! Z całą pewnością drapieżce biegną ku grupie drzew-olbrzymów. I znów po głowie Godfreya przemknęła myśl: Skąd te drapieżne zwierzęta? Wszak nie mogły tu wylądować w ostatnich czasach! Musiały żyć na wyspie przed rozbiciem „Marzenia”! Jakim więc sposobem mogły się ukrywać przez tak długi czas, że nigdy nie odkrył najmniejszego śladu ich pobytu, pomimo, że polując, czy też bez określonego celu wędrując po wyspie, po niezliczone razy przebył ją wzdłuż i wszerz! W jakiej tajemniczej kniei mogły się ukrywać te drapieżne zwierzęta, których ryki tak wyraźnie teraz rozróżnia? Tak, lwy, hyjeny, pantery i tygrysy widocznie sobie dały schadzkę w pobliżu ich domostwa! Ze wszystkich dotychczasowych zdarzeń niewyjaśnionych, niezrozumiałych, ten gromadny pochód zwierząt rozmaitych gatunków, wydał mu się najbardziej zagadkowym! Karefinotu uważał to wszystko za nieprawdopodobne! Twarz jego wyrażała zdumienie, graniczące z ogłupieniem. Przy migotliwym blasku ogniska, rozświetlającym wnętrze drzewa, czarna jego twarz wykrzywiała się i mieniła błyskawicznie. Tartelett ani na sekundę nie przestawał biadać i jęczeć i wyrzekać. Kilka razy chciał zapytać, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, ale wygląd Godfreya świadczył wymownie, że w tej chwili nie jest skłonny do udzielania wyjaśnień. Mistrz tańców i pięknych form przeczuwał jakieś niebezpieczeństwo i suszył sobie głowę, jakby się ocalić. Parę razy odważył się wyjść z Karefinotem, by zbadać, czy w razie napaści, brama palisady wytrzyma napór silnych łap… Nagle czworonożna lawina w strasznym popłochu runęła ku drzewu Wilhelma… Na razie były to tylko króliki, kozy i capy… Przerażone wyciem i rykami, biedne stworzenia uciekły z pastwiska, szukając ochrony za palisadą. – Musimy otworzyć bramę i wpuścić te biedactwa! – rzekł Godfrey. Karefinotu energicznie potakiwał głową. On bez słów rozumiał Godfreya. Rozwarto tedy bramę, a całe przerażone stado wpadło do zagrody… W tejże chwili, w rozwartej jeszcze bramie, zabłysły dzikie ślepia, tem straszliwsze w posępnym mroku nocy. Nie było już czasu na zamknięcie bramy. W okamgnieniu, nie zważając na opór, Murzyn pochwycił Godfreya i wciągnął go do wnętrza drzewa, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi domostwa. Ponowne ryki tuż w pobliżu świadczyły, że trzy lub cztery dzikie bestje znajdują się w obrębie palisady. Do tego potwornego koncertu przyłączyło się teraz trwożne beczenie i pomruki, Godfrey i Karefinotu wspięli się na okna, wycięte w korze drzewa i poprzez mroki usiłowali rozróżnić, co się dzieje na dworze. Stadko zwierząt domowych wpadło jak w sidła, wydane na łup drapieżców – niewiadome jeszcze, lwów, czy tygrysów, panter, albo hyjen – które się też zabrały do krwawego swego dzieła. Wtedy Tartelett pod wpływem bezprzytomnego strachu, nie wiedząc, co czyni, pochwycił jedną ze strzelb, wiszących na ścianie, by na ślepo strzelić przez okienko. Godfrey pochwycił go jednak za rękę: – W takiej ciemności niepodobna celować, a na ślepą strzelaninę szkoda nabojów. Musimy czekać, aż się rozwidni! Miał rację. Strzały mogły tak samo dosięgnąć zwierzęta dzikie, jak domowe, a większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że kula trafi któreś ze zwierząt domowych, gdyż było ich więcej. O ich ratunku niepodobna już było myśleć. Jeśli zresztą zginą, to można się spodziewać, że dzikie bestje nasycone, przed nastaniem dnia pomkną dalej, a wtedy będzie dość czasu się zastanawiać nad dalszemi środkami zabezpieczenia domostwa. W ciemną noc jednak rozum nakazywał ukrywać przed drapieżcami obecność istot ludzkich. W ten sposób uda się może uniknąć ich napadu na domostwo! Ponieważ Tartelett niezdolny był do rozumowania, więc nie pozostało nic innego, jak odebrać mu broń, co zresztą było rzeczą łatwą. Rozbrojony tancmistrz padł na swe posłanie, wyrzekając na podróże i podróżujących, psiocząc na warjatów, którym zachciewa się uganiać po świecie, zamiast żyć spokojnie i zażywać wszelkich wygód i rozkoszy. Dwaj jego towarzysze znów zajęli stanowiska przy oknach, by być biernymi świadkami krwawej rzezi, której nie mogli przeszkodzić. Po pewnej chwili ścichło beczenie kóz i capów, może dlatego, że część została pożarta, a część uciekła poza palisadę, gdzie czekała je śmierć niezawodna. Dla mieszkańców wyspy będzie to strata niepowetowana, ale w tej chwili Godfrey zbyt był zajęty grozą chwili bieżącej, by się kłopotać o przyszłość. Nie miał zresztą żadnego sposobu przeszkodzenia dziełu zniszczenia, dokonywanemu niemal w jego oczach. Po jakiej godzinie ustały wściekłe wycia i ryki. Godfrey i Karefinotu wciąż jeszcze stali na czatach. Zdawało im się, że olbrzymie jakieś cienie przesuwają się wzdłuż palisady, a równocześnie odgłos innych kroków dobiegł ich uszu. Prawdopodobnie nowe stado drapieżców, zwietrzywszy krew, biegnie ku osadzie, by wziąć udział w obfitej uczcie. Wokoło drzewa Wilhelma rozpoczęło się bieganie, przy akompanjamencie głuchych ryków i gniewnych pomruków. Mężczyźni, oswoiwszy wzrok z ciemnością, rozróżniali cienie olbrzymich drapieżców, okrążających drzewo w dzikich podskokach. Więc całe stado zwierząt domowych nie starczyło do zaspokojenia ich głodu, czy żądzy krwi! Godfrey i jego towarzysze stali bez ruchu. Jeśli będą się zachowywać całkiem spokojnie, to może się im przecież uda zmylić czujność dzikich bestyj i uniknąć napadu na domostwo. Nieszczęśliwy przypadek zdradził jednak ich obecność, narażając na większe jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo. Tartelett mianowicie, ulegając jakiejś halucynacji, przekonany, że tygrys wdrapuje się na okno, porwał rewolwer i nie wiedząc, co czyni, zanim Godfrey i Karefinotu zdołali mu wyrwać broń, wystrzelił w mrok… Kula przebita drzwi domostwa, spowodowując huk straszliwy. – Nieszczęsny głupcze! – krzyknął Godfrey, rzucając się ku profesorowi pięknych form, któremu Karefinotu wyrwał już broń. Zapóźno… Dzikie bestje, zaalarmowane wystrzałem, znów zaczęty ryczeć i wyć… Słychać było, jak potężne ich łapy z wściekłością szarpią korę drzew-olbrzymów… Uderzenia ich wstrząsały drzwiami domostwa, które nie były dość silne, by się oprzeć takim atakom. – Brońmy się! – krzyknął Godfrey i ze strzelbą na ramieniu, wsypawszy do kieszeni pasa garść nabojów, znów zajął poprzednie stanowisko przy oknie. Ku najwyższemu jego zdumieniu, Karefinotu uczynił to samo. Tak! Murzyn, który nigdy dotąd nie tknął był tej broni, zdjął ze ściany drugą strzelbę, naładował kieszeń nabojami i stanął przy drugiem oknie. Zaczęła się strzelanina nie na żarty! Z obu okien padał jeden strzał po drugim! Przy błysku zapalonego prochu, obaj mężczyźni mogli rozróżnić swych napastników. W obrębie palisady, z wściekłem wyciem, rozdrażnione strzałami, miotały się lwy, tygrysy, hyjeny i pantery, których mogło być ze dwadzieścia. Niektóre padały, ugodzone kulami, lecz potworne ich ryki, wywołane bólem zwabią najprawdopodobniej innych drapieżców… Słychać już nawet było ryki i wycia w pewnej odległości, z każdą chwilą bliższe i bliższe. Jak gdyby całą menażerję wypuszczono nagle na spokojną wyspę! Nie oglądając się na Tarteletta, który i tak nie mógł się na nic przydać, obaj mężczyźni, którzy nie stracili zimnej krwi i rozwagi, starali się mierzyć celnie, by nie marnować nabojów strzelaniem na ślepo. Czekali przeto, aż jakiś dziki zwierz wyłoni się z mroku, a wtedy padał trafny strzał, jak miarkowali z wycia ugodzonego zwierzęcia… Po upływie dalszego kwadransa zdawało się uciszać. Drapieżce postanowiły widać zaprzestać dalszego ataku, który tylu ich towarzyszy przypłaciło życie, a może czekały świtu, by wśród warunków bardziej sprzyjających ponowić szturm. Na wszelki wypadek obaj mężczyźni trwali na swych stanowiskach. Murzyn posługiwał się bronią z taką samą zręcznością, jak Godfrey. Jeśli to był tylko zmysł naśladowczy, to prawdziwie godzien był najwyższego podziwu. O drugiej po północy rozpoczął się nowy atak do drzewa, zacieklejszy, niż poprzednio. Niebezpieczeństwo się spotęgowało: pozycję we wnętrzu drzewa należało uważać za straconą. Ryki z pewnej oddali i tupot licznych łap zapowiadały zbliżanie się nowej gromady dzikich bestyj. Teraz zaczęły się dobijać do drzwi domostwa, zwęszywszy ludzi. Nie mogło ulegać żadnej wątpliwości, że lada chwila, a drzwi runą pod naporem potężnych łap. Godfrey i Murzyn zeskoczyli z okien. Już drzwi chwiały się bardzo silnie, a gorący oddech zawiewał przez ich szczeliny… Godfrey przy pomocy Karefinota starał się je umocnić palami, na których wsparte były ich prycze, lecz okazało się, że na niewiele się to przyda. Za chwilę drzwi runą niewątpliwie, zwłaszcza, że drapieżce, zabezpieczone teraz przed strzałami, które nie mogły ich dosięgnąć w tej pozycji, ze zdwojoną siłą dobijały się do nich. Godfrey stał przez chwilę bezradny. Jeśli drapieżce wtargną do wnętrza, to wszystka broń nie starczy do obrony przed rozjuszoną gromadą. Ze skrzyżowanemi rękoma stał nieruchomy. Widział, że drzwi coraz bardziej chwieją się w zawiasach i nic nie mógł uczynić! W chwili słabości przesunął ręką po czole, jakby pod wpływem rozpaczy. Ale momentalnie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i krzyknął: – Na gałęzie!… Chrońmy się na gałęzie! Ręką wskazał wąskie wydrążenie, którem należało się dostać do rozwidlenia drzewa. Karefinotu, naśladując każdy jego ruch, chwycił także strzelbę i rewolwer i naładował sobie kieszenie nabojami. Teraz należy jeszcze skłonić Tarteletta, by wraz z nimi podążył na wyżyny, czego nigdy nie miał odwagi zrobić. Rozglądnęli się po domostwie, lecz nigdzie nie było Tarteletta. Spojrzeli do góry i oto Godfrey dostrzegł parę gibkich nóżek, znikających właśnie w gąszczu gałęzi… Tartelett pierwszy pomyślał o ucieczce, gdy oni zajęci byli obroną domostwa. – Na gałęzie! – zakomenderował Godfrey. Był to jedyny sposób ratunku, bo tam zwierzęta za nimi nie podążą. A gdyby która z bestyj odważyła się wspinać za nimi, to przez wąski otwór najłatwiej będzie strzelać celnie. Nie wspięli się ponad trzydzieści stóp, gdy we wnętrzu drzewa rozległy się wycia. Gdyby się byli opóźnili o kilka sekund, byliby straceni. W paru susach dostali się na gałęzie, przywitani krzykiem przerażenia. Pochodził on z ust Tarteletta, który był przekonany, że pędzi za nim tygrys lub pantera! Utraciwszy ze strachu równowagę, nieborak zawisł na gałęzi, kurczowo trzymając się jej teraz rękami i nogami, by nie runąć. Karefinotu pobiegł mu z pomocą, usadowił na mocnym konarze i na wszelki wypadek przywiązał go do niego pasem. Gdy Godfrey usiadł na konarze, tuż obok otworu, którym w razie potrzeby zamierzał posyłać strzały drapieżcom, Karefinotu zajął miejsce naprzeciw, również sposobiąc się do obrony. I czekali. Dzięki swej pozycji oblężeni mogli przypuszczać, że na razie nie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Godfrey starał się zobaczyć, co dzieje się w domostwie, lecz zbyt było ciemno, by mógł widzieć na taką odległość. Z dochodzących go ryków wywnioskował jednak, że napastnicy wcale nie mają zamiaru się cofać. Nagle, mogła być godzina czwarta, wokół drzewa stało się jasno, jak we dnie. Ta powódź światła pochodziła z wnętrza ich domostwa, a niebawem ostry gryzący dym zaczął się wzbijać otworem drzewa, dochodząc do gałęzi, na których się usadowili. – Co się znów stać mogło? – wykrzyknął Godfrey. Niedługo miał czekać na wyjaśnienie. Dzikie bestje, drepcąc po domostwie, rozrzuciły też ogień, płonący na ognisku i w okamgnieniu pożar objął sprzęty. Niebawem zaczęła się palić kora drzewa, wskutek czego drzewo Wilhelma stanęło w płomieniach. Sytuacja była tak straszna, jak nigdy! W świetle buchających płomieni wyraźnie rysowały się teraz sylwetki drapieżców, skaczących u stóp płonącego drzewa-olbrzyma. Niemal równocześnie nastąpiła straszliwa eksplozja, wstrząsając drzewem od korzeni do samego wierzchołka. W domostwie nastąpił wybuch prochu, na który padły iskry, a powietrze wypierane gwałtownie, niby gazy prochu strzelniczego ze strzelby, buchnęły w górę przez wydrążenie drzewa… Niewiele brakowało, a silny ten prąd byłby strącił Godfreya i Karefinota, a gdyby Tartelett nie był przymocowany pasem, to napewno byłby już leżał na ziemi z pogruchotanemi kośćmi. Przerażone straszną eksplozją drapieżce, przeważnie ranne, co szybciej zaczęły zmykać. Pożar tymczasem, wskutek wybuchu prochu, szerzył się z niesłychaną szybkością. Wydrążonem wnętrzem drzewa płomień buchał niby kominem, a niebawem począł też lizać gałęzie u rozwidlenia drzewa. Sucha kora trzaskała, jakby strzelano z kilku rewolwerów, a gryzący dym potężnym słupem wzbijał się ku górze. Olbrzymi płomień rozświetlał teraz nietylko całe otoczenie grupy drzew-olbrzymów, lecz także wybrzeże wyspy od Sztandarowego wzgórza do Zatoki Marzenia. Niebawem płomień objął gałęzie w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie schronił się Godfrey z towarzyszami. Czyżby po uniknięciu tylu niebezpieczeństw mieli teraz paść pastwą pożaru, czy też jedynie ważąc się na skok śmiertelny z drzewa, ujdą otaczającym ich już zewsząd płomieniom? W obydwu wypadkach śmierć ich czeka niechybna! Godfrey natężał myśl, szukając jednak środka ocalenia, sposobu uniknięcia śmierci, zaglądającej im już w oczy. Niestety, żadnego nie widział już ratunku! Gałęzie płonęły, trzaskając przeraźliwie, a gęsty dławiący dym przyćmiewał pierwsze brzaski wschodzącego dnia. W tej strasznej chwili nagle dał się słyszeć trzask, łoskot, huk… Drzewo, przepalone u korzeni, przełamało się u dołu i z okropnym łomotem runęło… Padając jednak, zatrzymało się na pniach sąsiednich drzew olbrzymów, gałęzie zaczepiły się wzajem i oplotły, powstrzymując dalszy upadek drzewa, które oto zawisło w powietrzu, podtrzymywane przez swych towarzyszy. W chwili, gdy drzewo Wilhelma zachwiało się i runęło, Godfrey i jego towarzysze uważali się za straconych. – Dziewiętnasty styczeń! – krzyknął nagle głos, który Godfrey natychmiast poznał, mimo całej grozy chwili… To Karefinotu wykrzyknął te dwa słowa… Tak! Karefinotu wydał ten okrzyk w języku angielskim… którego dotychczas zdawał się nie znać i nie rozumieć… – Co powiedziałeś? –zawołał Godfrey, osuwając się ku niemu po gałęziach. – Co powiedziałem? – powtórzył Karefinotu. – Powiedziałem, że dziś musi przybyć pański wuj Kolderup, a jeśli nie przybędzie, to jesteśmy straceni.